Forever Yours
by the-dead-star
Summary: Tolkien aime laisser des zones d'ombres, libre à ses fans de les remplir... Voici l'histoire de Waleena, reine, épouse et mère...
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours

Chapitre 1

Lindon – Deuxième Âge, 2417.

Enveloppée dans une longue cape gris clair, Waleena se promenait, accompagnée par ses suivantes.

Son regard, d'un vert tendre, semblait lointain, comme son esprit était tourné vers le passé.

Mille ans auparavant, elle se liait, pour l'éternité, à Thranduil, fils d'Oropher.

Cet Elfe, grand et blond, elle l'avait souvent observé, lors de ses entraînements.

Le prince était alors la coqueluche de toutes les Elfes et on se demandait alors vers qui il se tournerait.

Prétendre que Waleena n'avait pas espéré éveiller l'intérêt de cet archer émérite aurait été mentir.

Toutefois, elle n'imaginait pas cette idée devenir réalité.

Mais c'était arrivé et elle, fille d'un commandant sous les ordres d'Oropher, avait accepté de s'unir à Thranduil, futur roi de Vert-Bois-le-Grand...

Une main se posa sur sa joue, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

Elle releva la tête, souriant à l'Elfe qui, depuis un millénaire, était son époux.

Thranduil lui rendit son sourire, déclarant :

« Ton esprit était... loin. »

« En effet. »

« Et où était-il ? »

« Dans le passé. »

Il hocha la tête, sa longue chevelure d'un blond pâle étincelant dans les rayons de ce jeune soleil.

Elle révéla alors :

« Je repensais à notre mariage. »

« Père m'a dit exactement la même chose. »

Elle arqua un sourcil comme ils s'installaient sur un banc.

Mais Thranduil resta silencieux, jouant avec une de ses boucles de cheveux.

« Thranduil ? »

« Il insiste pour fêter ça. »

« Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? »

Il soupira :

« Je suppose que non. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais père voudra organiser une grande fête. »

« Certes. »

« Et il nous faudra partir. »

À son tour, elle acquiesça.

Peu de temps après leur mariage, Oropher avait décidé qu'ils quitteraient Vert-Bois-le-Grand, le temps que les travaux du palais se terminent.

Ainsi avaient-ils été invités par Gil-Galad.

Il était peut-être aujourd'hui temps de revenir en ce royaume sylvestre...

Oo*oO

Vert-Bois-le-Grand.

La fête avait été majestueuse et tous avaient été ravis de revoir le couple princier.

Pourtant, Waleena avait bien vu le regard déçu du Roi quand il l'avait vue.

Non, elle ne portait toujours pas d'enfant...

Thranduil entra dans la chambre qui serait la leur durant leur séjour.

Son épouse était dos à lui, plongée dans la contemplation de la nature.

Sa longue chevelure d'un blond cendré était retenue en une lourde tresse où, çà et là, avaient été piquées de fragiles fleurs d'un rose tendre.

Elle tourna la tête, il vit son regard tilleul, étrangement assombri.

Sans bruit, il la rejoignit, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« ... Rien. »

« Waleena... »

La voix grave et profonde était sans appel et elle soupira, se retournant :

« Ton père est... déçu. »

« Vraiment ? La fête a pourtant été réussie. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. »

« ... Sa descendance. »

Silencieusement, elle hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

Mais Thranduil posa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Elle plongea alors dans un regard azur, tendre et passionné à son égard.

« Rien n'est de ta faute, _meleth_. »

« J'ai pourtant l'impression contraire. »

« Je sais. »

Lui attrapant la main, il l'attira tout contre lui, embrassant ses boucles de la couleur de la lune.

Elle ferma les yeux, chuchotant :

« Regrettes-tu ton choix ? »

« Jamais je ne le regretterai. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, 'Leena, et ça, pour l'éternité. »

« Je le sais. »

Elle releva la tête et tendrement, il essuya les larmes apparues au coin des yeux de son épouse.

Collant leurs deux fronts, il enlaça leurs doigts, la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux.

Elle ferma les siens, il l'embrassa.

Leur baiser fut lent et langoureux, reflet de leur amour, profond et inaltérable.

Comme il l'embrassait dans le cou, elle l'entendit chuchoter :

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, _meleth_. »

« Mais j'y compte bien. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

# Alors oui, elle pouvait désormais oublier toutes ces nuits d'insomnies à imaginer une existence vide de sens, sans Thranduil.

# Debout face à face, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ils se redécouvraient, à tout jamais changés par le cours des choses...

# Elfes et Hommes s'uniraient, une toute dernière fois pour, ensembles, contrer les Forces du Mal.

Waleena s'y attendait mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'en était pas amenuisée.

# Le maintien était raide comme les yeux si clairs étaient désormais de glace.

Le Prince avait gagné en prestance et en charisme dans des circonstances bien malheureuses.

Aujourd'hui, il revenait en Roi, la mâchoire dure et l'aura sombre...

# Surprise, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son époux qui, toujours, restait dans l'ombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Yours

Chapitre 2

Lindon – Deuxième Âge, 3430.

Lentement, le temps s'était écoulé.

Thranduil et son épouse avaient vécu en paix, toujours aux côtés de Gil-Galad.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ce dernier semblait soucieux, s'entretenant durant de longues heures avec le fils d'Oropher, penché sur d'anciennes cartes.

Il était dit que Sauron, serviteur de Morgoth, avait attaqué le Gondor.

Ainsi, l'Ombre reprenait vie, plus forte.

Mais que se passerait-il ?

Enfin, la nouvelle était annoncée.

Elfes et Hommes s'uniraient, une toute dernière fois pour, ensembles, contrer les forces du Mal.

Waleena s'y attendait mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'en était pas amenuisée...

Thranduil retrouva sa femme dans la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux.

Mais son regard était fixe comme ses poings étaient serrés.

Ainsi, elle était au courant...

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Thranduil, posant un regard émeraude étrangement calme sur son époux.

« Ainsi, tu vas partir. »

« J'accompagnerai mon père. »

Elle hocha la tête, semblant se replonger dans la lecture des écrits posés sur ses genoux.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait refréner un léger tremblement, prémices de ses pleurs.

En un instant, il fut auprès d'elle.

Pourtant, elle le repoussa, secouant la tête, les yeux désormais troubles de larmes.

Il soupira :

« Oh, 'Leena... »

« Ton père pourrait partir seul. »

« Et je ne pourrai plus te regarder en face, si ça arrivait. »

« Je sais. »

Il la prit par l'épaule, l'adossant contre son torse.

Elle tourna la tête, écoutant le cœur de Thranduil.

Bercée par ce rythme lent et régulier, elle ferma les yeux, refermant ses doigts sur ceux de son époux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Je ne te demande qu'une chose. »

« Je te reviendrai. »

Elle esquissa un pauvre petit sourire, murmurant :

« Tu me connais trop bien. »

« Est-ce un crime ? »

« Plutôt un désavantage. »

Elle le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux et elle se retourna, lui faisant désormais face.

Le regard de jade était toujours voilé mais elle semblait calmée.

« Nous habiterons Vert-Bois-le-Grand. »

« Et tu seras ma Reine. »

Oo*oO

Vert-Bois-le-Grand – Deuxième Âge, 3434.

Quatre ans.

Quatre ans qu'Hommes et Elfes avaient combattu ensembles, côte à côte.

Quatre ans que Waleena vivait seule, ici, dans le royaume d'Oropher.

Mais la nouvelle était arrivée la veille, l'armée revenait, enfin.

Alors oui, elle pouvait désormais oublier toutes ces nuits d'insomnies à imaginer une existence vide de sens, sans Thranduil.

Il lui avait fait une promesse mais l'avait-il tenue ?

« Madame ? Ils arrivent. »

La gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, elle acquiesça, suivant le garde.

Déjà, les portes étaient ouvertes comme les soldats entraient dans le Grand Hall.

Pourtant, Oropher n'arrivait pas.

Au loin, un brancard approchait et elle sut.

Le Roi était tombé au combat...

Enfin, Thranduil entra.

Waleena voulut aller vers lui, elle retint son geste.

Car son époux avait changé.

Le maintien était raide comme les yeux si clairs étaient désormais de glace.

Le Prince avait gagné en prestance et en charisme dans des circonstances bien malheureuses.

Aujourd'hui, il revenait en Roi, la mâchoire dure et l'aura sombre...

Oo*oO

Il ne l'avait pas rejointe, elle ne s'en était pas étonnée.

Désormais, son quotidien était celui d'un Roi, avec toutes ses responsabilités.

On toqua à la porte, lui annonçant que son époux désirait partager son repas avec elle.

Pourquoi refusa-t-elle ?

Elle-même ne le sut pas.

Mais elle ne fut pas surprise quand la voix grave de l'époux qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis quatre ans retentit à travers la porte :

« Waleena ? »

« ... »

« Waleena, ouvre cette porte. »

« ... »

« Nous avons à parler, toi et moi. »

Elle en était bien consciente, allant bientôt entrer dans l'existence de Reine.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, le regard fixé sur la porte.

Thranduil parut l'accepter, elle ne fut pas dupe.

Ils se tenaient face à face, après quatre ans d'absence.

Elle remarqua qu'il portait toujours son armure et la longue cape pourpre qui tranchait si bien avec sa chevelure semblable à de l'or pâle.

Les traits étaient tirés, la bouche formant un trait dur.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé, Waleena ? »

« Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. »

« Je te suis revenu. »

« Changé. »

Il acquiesça :

« En effet. Et tu es toujours aussi belle que l'aurore. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mon père est mort au combat. »

« Et quand seras-tu couronné Roi ? »

« Dans quelques jours. »

Oo*oO

La nuit était tombée et les chants montaient aux cimes des arbres de Vert-Bois-le-Grand.

Allongée dans ce lit resté si longtemps vide, Waleena vit Thranduil approcher, désormais dépouillé de son armure.

Elle voulut se lever, il lui fit signe de rester immobile.

« Les conseillers royaux ont-ils été choisis ? »

« Ils l'ont été. »

« Alors l'existence que nous avons connue est désormais révolue. »

« Pourquoi en serait-il ainsi ? »

« Bien des choses ont changé. »

« Qu'en est-il de ton amour pour moi ? »

Surprise, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son époux qui, toujours, restait dans l'ombre.

Elle chuchota alors :

« J'ai souvent pensé à ce moment. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi triste. »

« As-tu perdu foi en notre amour ? »

« Ça a failli être le cas, en effet. »

Dans un flash, elle se revit, plongée dans la tourmente, l'âme en peine, rongée par le chagrin.

Elle entendit un son rauque, étouffé, et elle releva la tête.

Lentement, il avança vers elle, la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Il tendit la main, elle y posa la sienne.

Debout face à face, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ils se redécouvraient, à tout jamais changés par le cours des choses...

Oo*oO

Il avait attrapé une de ses boucles, jouant distraitement avec.

« J'ai souvent crut perdre foi en cette guerre. À chacune de nos victoires, l'ennemi était plus nombreux. Dans ces moments-là, tu me venais en rêve. Tu me disais que je devais tenir ma promesse. Alors je l'ai tenue. »

« Et tu es revenu. »

Il soupira :

« Mais dans quel état. »

« Je t'ai reproché d'avoir changé, je n'aurais pas dut. »

« Oh si, tu avais amplement raison. »

« Mais tu as mené bataille durant _quatre_ ans ! »

« Et tu as passé ces quatre dernières années entièrement seule. Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse ! »

Il s'était détourné, debout à la fenêtre.

Silencieusement, elle le rejoignit, posant ses doigts sur son bras.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle posa une main sur sa joue, murmurant :

« Je rêvais de nos retrouvailles. Chaque nuit, elles m'apportaient un peu plus de force pour faire face à une nouvelle journée. »

« Alors tu as pensé à quitter cette terre. »

« J'y ai songé, en effet. »

Un air meurtri se peignit sur le visage de Thranduil et elle se hâta d'ajouter :

« Mais cette pensée à totalement disparu. »

« Pour l'instant. »

Son ton était si sombre, semblant presque... désespéré, qu'elle s'étonna :

« Thranduil ? »

« J'ai essayé d'imaginer une existence où tu ne serais plus. Même avec la plus grande des volontés, je ne pourrais la vivre. »

« Mais moi non plus. »

« Je ne te retiendrai pas. »

« Et je ne partirai pas. »

Face à l'air méfiant de son époux, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

« C'est la vérité. »

« Pourtant... »

« Nous avons promis d'affronter cette vie ensembles, c'est ce que nous ferons. »

La fin de sa phrase s'était muée en chuchotement comme elle avait collé leurs deux fronts, fixant Thranduil droit dans les yeux.

Comme elle posait ses mains sur ses joues, elle murmura :

« Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

« Et je sais que tu le feras. »

Il se pencha vers elle, posant ses mains sur la taille de Waleena, et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, accueillant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un soupir de soulagement.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, enfin...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

# Ces êtres, d'une beauté éternelle, avaient appris à dissimuler leurs émotions.

Ainsi, l'ombre de sourire qui orna le visage de Thranduil était loin, très loin de l'état dans lequel il était.

# Grand et élancé, les muscles fins mais puissants, le Roi de la Forêt Noire alliait prestance et sagesse.

# Sombrement, il acquiesça et elle émit un petit rire :

« Songe que cela nous fera une petite escapade. »

« J'essayerai d'y penser en ces termes. »

# Un verre de vin à la main, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, soulignant la finesse de son cou et mettant en valeur sa couronne faite de bois et de feuilles aux nuances carmines.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Yours

Chapitre 3

Vert-Bois-le-Grand – Troisième Âge, 1050.

La fin du Deuxième Âge s'était soldée par la mort de Gil-Galad et d'Elendil.

Isildur, le fils du Roi des Hommes, s'était emparé de l'Anneau de Pouvoir, refusant de le détruire.

Ainsi, la menace de Sauron était toujours bien présente...

Debout à la fenêtre, Waleena vit Thranduil revenir avec soulagement.

Car même ici, l'Ombre s'installait, pourrissant les arbres, envoyant ses créatures, toujours plus nombreuses.

Ainsi, lentement, Vert-Bois-le-Grand devenait la Forêt Noire...

« 'Leena ? »

Elle se retourna, esquissant un petit sourire à l'attention de son époux.

Mais il vit son regard inquiet et ses yeux verts si obscurcis qu'ils en semblaient noirs.

En un instant, il fut à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il murmura :

« Mais tu es gelée ! »

« Je n'arrive plus à me réchauffer, Thranduil. Quoi que je fasse, j'ai toujours aussi froid. »

Il les installa sur leur lit, la serrant contre lui, dans l'espoir de lui insuffler même la moindre parcelle de chaleur.

Il savait que la raison était ce Mal, grandissant un peu plus chaque jour.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, 'Leena. Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Oo*oO

Forêt Noire – Troisième Âge, 2591.

Un an plus tôt, Thror était revenu à Erebor.

Il avait vu en la découverte de l'Arkestone le signe qu'il était roi de droit divin.

Ainsi, tous se devaient de le saluer, même Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes.

« Cette requête est ridicule ! »

« Mais Monseigneur, le roi Thror a décrété que... »

« Il n'y a pas de Roi sous la Montagne et il n'y en aura jamais ! »

Avec un petit sourire compatissant, Waleena vit les conseillers royaux sortir en trombe de la Salle du Trône.

Posément, elle fit son entrée, avançant lentement vers son époux.

Un verre de vin à la main, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, soulignant la finesse de son cou et mettant en valeur sa couronne, faite de bois et de feuilles aux nuances carmines.

Son épouse, quant à elle, possédait un diadème fait de jeunes feuilles entremêlées à des fleurs, identiques à celles qui, encore aujourd'hui, parsemaient ses boucles d'un blond cendré.

Comme elle le rejoignait, il releva la tête, se tournant vers elle tout en soupirant :

« Tu as entendu ? »

« J'ai entendu. »

« Et quel est ton verdict ? »

« Il est de notre devoir d'aller saluer Thror. »

« Cette saleté de... »

« Thranduil... »

Il vit les sourcils froncés de son épouse et esquissa un petit sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à le respecter. Toutefois, nous devrons y aller. »

Sombrement, il acquiesça et elle émit un petit rire :

« Songe que cela nous fera une petite escapade. »

« J'essayerai d'y penser en ces termes. »

Oo*oO

Erebor – Troisième Âge, 2592.

Fièrement installé sur son trône, sous l'Arkestone, Thror vit, enfin, le roi Thranduil approcher.

Grand et élancé, les muscles fins mais puissants, le Roi de la Forêt Noire alliait prestance et sagesse.

À ses côtés, son épouse.

Les Nains avaient évidemment entendu parler de cette Elfe, à la fois belle et compréhensive.

Accompagnés par trois gardes, le couple royal vint saluer le Seigneur Nain.

Ces êtres, d'une beauté éternelle, avaient appris à dissimuler leurs émotions.

Ainsi, l'ombre de sourire qui orna le visage de Thranduil était loin, très loin de l'état dans lequel il était.

Comme il se détournait, suivi par ses gardes, Waleena rencontra le regard du petit-fils de Thror.

Le jeune Thorin découvrit deux yeux verts aux reflets grisés, emplis d'intelligence et de bonté.

Si Thranduil détestait la race des Nains, son épouse, elle, respectait tout être vivant, quel qu'il soit...

« Quand pourrons-nous partir ? »

« Il nous faut respecter leur hospitalité. »

« Leur hospitalité ? Quelle hospitalité ? »

« Thranduil, tu avais promis. »

« Et je n'ai pas fait d'esclandre. »

Elle admit dans un sourire :

« C'est vrai, je te l'accorde. »

« Alors partons. »

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Notre escorte ne revient que demain matin. »

Il poussa alors un profond soupir.

« Soit, attendons. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

Le sourire entendu de Thranduil lui tira un gloussement qui, très vite, se transforma en gémissement comme, lentement, il la pénétrait.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Yours

Chapitre 4

Forêt Noire – Troisième Âge, 2610.

Le Roi était rentré tard, trop tard pour réveiller sa Reine.

Et quand, durant la nuit, elle se réveilla, ce fut pour trouver Thranduil à ses côtés.

Esquissant un petit sourire, elle se releva, repoussant une mèche blonde sur le front de son époux.

Il grogna, s'agitant légèrement, et elle se pencha vers lui, chuchotant :

« Il est temps. »

« Temps pour quoi, _meleth_ ? »

« Pour concevoir notre enfant. »

En un instant, il l'attira vers elle et elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur la taille de Thranduil.

« Je vois que cette annonce te... remplit de joie. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas choisir plus beau cadeau. »

Elle sourit, répondant à son baiser comme il s'était relevé.

Peu importe la fatigue, il se sentait empli d'une force nouvelle.

Waleena sentit sa robe de nuit se relever sur ses cuisses et l'instant d'après, son époux échangeait les positions, s'allongeant entre ses jambes.

Il murmura, collant leurs deux fronts :

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

Le sourire entendu de Thranduil lui tira un gloussement qui, très vite, se transforma en gémissement comme, lentement, il la pénétrait.

Enfin, ils pourraient contempler le fruit de leur amour...

Oo*oO

Forêt Noire – Troisième Âge, 2620.

Au détour d'un bosquet, Waleena vit côte à côte deux petites têtes, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde.

Le petit prince et son amie semblaient en pleine discussion pour savoir qui des deux irait chercher l'œuf, repéré en haut du plus grand arbre aux alentours.

La Reine sourit et reprit son chemin en direction du Palais.

Elle se revoyait, dix ans auparavant, pliée en deux sous les effets des contractions, en pleine forêt.

Trop tard pour accoucher au Palais...

« À quoi penses-tu, ma si chère épouse ? »

« À la naissance de Legolas. »

« Épique moment. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, se remémorant l'accouchement.

Évidemment, Thranduil était là.

Et c'était lui qui avait subi les foudres de son épouse, ses cris, ses coups... et ses morsures.

Elle déclara comme il la prenait par l'épaule :

« Je n'aurais jamais dut aller me promener. »

« Non, en effet. »

« C'était contraire à l'avis du médecin. »

« Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. »

« Caprice de femme enceinte. »

Oo*oO

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que les étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel, l'alerte fut donnée.

Tous les soldats partirent comme Legolas et Tauriel étaient ramenés au Palais, en pleurs.

Waleena les prit sur ses genoux, les rassurant par sa chaleur, sa douceur et sa présence.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait décrété Thranduil, elle les coucha dans le lit royal, leur fredonnant une lente et douce berceuse.

Ils papillonnèrent des yeux, tentant de rester éveillés, mais ils finirent par s'envoler pour le pays des rêves.

Comme Waleena arrivait dans le Grand Hall, les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant le Roi et ses soldats.

Elle vit un brancard, elle reconnut Lithir, père de Tauriel.

Elle questionna son époux du regard, il secoua sombrement la tête.

Ainsi, la petite elfe était désormais orpheline...

« Qu'allons-nous faire ?'

« Legolas semble très attaché à cette petite. »

« Et elle n'a plus aucune famille. »

« Alors il nous faudra veiller sur elle. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

Comme Thorin était emmené, il vit une Elfe, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert très clair, aux boucles blondes pâles, retenues en une lourde tresse.

Plus de trois cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite des Elfes à Thror.

Depuis, bien des choses avaient changé.

Mais pas elle, non.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Yours

Chapitre 5

Forêt Noire – Troisième Âge, 2941.

Le temps avait passé, peut-être trop vite.

Désormais, Legolas et Tauriel étaient deux elfes matures, toujours aussi proches.

Thranduil et Waleena avaient respecté leur promesse, élevant la petite elfe rousse comme leur propre fille.

Et aujourd'hui, cette dernière servait sous les ordres du Roi...

Étrangement, quand elle apprit que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne comptait reconquérir Erebor des griffes du dragon Smaug, Waleena n'en fut pas plus étonnée.

Évidemment, Thranduil les arrêta, lui et ses compagnons.

Ça devait être dans l'ordre des choses...

Quand elle entra dans la Salle du Trône, elle entendit son époux questionner le petit-fils de Thror.

Mais celui-ci ne disait rien, attisant la colère du Roi des Elfes.

Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ordonner d'enfermer les Nains, déclarant qu'il pourrait attendre.

Comme Thorin était emmené, il vit une Elfe, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert très clair, aux boucles blondes pâles retenues en une lourde tresse.

Plus de trois-cent ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite des Elfes à Thror.

Depuis, bien des choses avaient changé.

Mais pas elle, non.

Toujours aussi belle et gracieuse, le fixant de son regard tilleul, dénué de tout soupçon mais bien empli d'empathie.

La si belle Reine Waleena...

Comme Thranduil quittait son trône pour la rejoindre, elle resta immobile, se contentant de le fixer.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à soupirer :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

« J'aurais dut me montre... plus diplomate. »

« Certainement, oui. »

« Comme tu aimes tant à me le rappeler. »

« Que vas-tu leur faire ? »

« Rien... pour l'instant. »

Oo*oO

Thorin et ses compagnons furent libérés, personne ne sut jamais par qui.

Les Elfes de la Forêt Noire assistèrent alors au déchaînement de feu de Smaug.

Mais si le dragon fut tué, Sauron, lui, était bien présent.

Ainsi, Hommes, Nains et Elfes partiraient ensembles pour combattre ce Seigneur maléfique...

Évidemment, Waleena se replongeait dans le passé, à l'époque de la bataille de Dagorlad.

Oropher en était mort et Thranduil était revenu, non plus comme Prince mais bien comme Roi.

Aujourd'hui, la scène se répétait comme Legolas accompagnerait son père.

Leur destinée était-elle différente ?

« Naneth, tout va bien passer. »

« Tu ne peux pas prétendre ça, Legolas. »

« _Ada_ va revenir. »

« Peut-être. Et si c'est toi qui es tué ? »

Comme son fils ouvrait la bouche, ce fut la voix grave de Thranduil qui retentit :

« Legolas, Tauriel t'attend pour te faire ses adieux. »

Le Prince de la Forêt Noire hocha la tête, embrassant rapidement sa mère sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

Thranduil approcha, toujours aussi charismatique qu'à l'époque de la Dernière Alliance.

Toutefois, Waleena ne pouvait oublier la raison de cette armure et elle souffla :

« J'ai vainement crut que la paix nous était acquise. »

« Pas dans ce monde, j'en ai peur. »

Elle acquiesça amèrement, il posa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Collant leurs deux fronts, il la fixa longuement de son regard si clair.

« Je veillerai sur notre fils. »

« Je sais. »

« Et je te reviendrai. »

La gorge nouée, elle hocha la tête, ravalant un sanglot comme il l'embrassait.

Une main sur la joue de son épouse, il murmura :

« Attends-moi. »

« Reviens-moi. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

Le Roi semblait plus farouche mais avec un sourire, elle l'avait apaisé.

La guerre était terminée, il était aujourd'hui temps de vivre en paix...


	6. Chapter 6

**Plus de 400 visites pour cette fic... Merci et bonne lecture** **;)**

* * *

Forever Yours

Chapitre 6

Forêt Noire – Troisième Âge, 25 septembre 3018.

Côte à côte, Waleena et Tauriel se dirigeaient vers le petit groupe d'Elfes qui quitteraient le Royaume Sylvestre pour Fondcombe, demeure d'Elrond.

La raison ?

Sauron, toujours lui.

Toutes les races ayant combattu côte à côte lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées étaient appelées à prendre part à un conseil, pour discuter des meilleures solutions concernant le Seigneur du Mordor.

Évidemment, Thranduil avait été sollicité mais c'était son fils qui irait.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'accompagner ? »

« Tauriel... »

"Je suis aussi bonne cavalière que les autres et bien meilleure combattante. »

« Je sais tout cela. Mais Thranduil a donné ses ordres. »

« J'ignore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. »

« Nous te trouverons des occupations, n'aie crainte. »

Retenant un petit rire face au visage horrifié de Tauriel, Waleena rejoignit son fils.

Il l'accueillit, tout sourire :

« _Naneth_ ! »

« Êtes-vous prêts à partir ? »

« Nous le sommes, oui. »

« Bien. Je n'ai pas à te dire de faire attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oo*oO

Havres Gris – Quatrième Âge, 120.

La bataille contre Sauron s'était, au cours du temps, intensifiée.

L'Anneau Unique, porté par Bilbon, avait été remis à Frodon, son neveu.

Celui-ci était alors parti de Fondcombe en compagnie de trois de ses compagnons Semi-Hommes, de deux Hommes, de Legolas et d'un certain Gimli, fils du Nain Gloïn.

Toutes les Forces du Bien avaient joint leurs forces et l'Anneau avait finalement été détruit.

Étonnant tout le monde, à commencer son père, Legolas avait tissé une profonde amitié avec Gimli.

Ainsi insista-t-il pour que son ami soit présenté au Roi et à la Reine de la Forêt Noire.

Comme pour Galadriel, le Nain fut enchanté par la beauté de cette Elfe, de ses yeux verts emplis de bonté et scintillant dans la lumière du matin.

Le Roi semblait plus farouche mais avec un sourire, elle l'avait apaisé.

La guerre était terminée, il était aujourd'hui temps de vivre en paix...

« Legolas ? »

L'Elfe tourna la tête, découvrant ses parents.

Waleena lui sourit :

« Tout est prêt ? »

« Je le pense, oui. »

« Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bon voyage, dans ce cas. »

Le cœur gros, il acquiesça.

Sa mère caressa sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous reverrons. »

« Oh je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que ce ne sera pas de sitôt. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle aussi triste de quitter son fils.

Thranduil les rejoignit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Legolas et déclarant :

« Nous sommes fiers de toi, Legolas. »

« Merci, _Ada_. »

« Faites bon voyage. »

Oo*oO

Forêt Noire – Quatrième Âge, 1000.

Lentement, la Forêt Noire s'était vidée.

Aujourd'hui, peu d'Elfes y résidaient encore.

Mais parmi ceux-ci, le couple royal.

Thranduil avait émis le souhait de rester dans son royaume aussi longtemps que possible, Waleena lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait fait, des milliers d'années auparavant.

« Il est temps, _meleth_. »

« Tu as entendu l'appel de Valinor ? »

« Cette nuit, oui. »

« Alors il est temps, en effet. »

Ainsi, le Roi Thranduil et la Reine Waleena, derniers représentants de la race elfique en Terre du Milieu, quittèrent la Forêt Noire, aujourd'hui appelée Eryn Lasgalen...


End file.
